Conventional magnetic resonance imaging has good sensitivity for detecting very early breast cancers, and[unreadable] may be a valuable for screening women who are at high risk for breast cancer. However, its specificity is[unreadable] inadequate, particularly given its high sensitivity. As a result there is a concern that MRI scans lead to[unreadable] unnecessary treatment. We propose to significantly increase sensitivity and specificity with improved[unreadable] spectral, temporal and spatial sampling (MRITSS). MRITSS has two components. High spectral and spatial[unreadable] resolution MRI provides a high resolution water spectrum associated with each image voxel, and the water[unreadable] spectral lineshape is analyzed to produce improved anatomic and functional MR images. High temporal and[unreadable] spatial resolution imaging during contrast media uptake and washout allows accurate measurement of[unreadable] perfusion and other physiologic parameters. We will test the hypothesis that the combination of these two[unreadable] approaches - MRITSS - improves specificity and sensitivity in the high risk population that would benefit[unreadable] most from MRI. We will study 'incidental' lesions that are found during clinical MRI screening, since these[unreadable] lesions are most susceptible to incorrect diagnosis. An additional research scan before biopsy will acquire[unreadable] data from an 'incidental lesion', using MRITSS. Conventional and MRITSS data will be evaluated using[unreadable] standard morphologic and functional parameters to arrive at a diagnosis. We will determine whether[unreadable] MRITSS increases specificity and sensitivity, using the pathologist's diagnosis as the gold standard. In[unreadable] addition, we will determine whether MRI parameters are correlated with genetic and biologic markers for[unreadable] cancer risk, including microvessel density, cell proliferation markers, VEGF receptors, and P53, HER2,[unreadable] BRCA1 and BRCA2. The study will include African American women who are at particularly high risk for[unreadable] aggressive early breast cancer. We will compare the MRI parameters for breast lesions in these women with[unreadable] those for the other women in the study.[unreadable] The research will have a significant impact on clinical managements of breast cancer. If the results[unreadable] demonstrate that MRITSS has high specificity for early breast cancer- this will support increased clinical[unreadable] use of MRI for screening high risk women, and integration of improved spectral, spatial, and temporal[unreadable] sampling into clinical MRI. In addition, the research provides an unusual opportunity to correlate MRI[unreadable] parameters with biological markers for malignancy in early breast cancers. This could lead to improved[unreadable] design of MRI protocols and interpretation of MR images. The research is an interdisciplinary collaboration[unreadable] between Radiologists, Oncologists, Surgeons, Pathologists, Medical Physicists, and Statisticians with strong[unreadable] track records in breast imaging and breast cancer treatment.